Snow
by LeSkuh
Summary: A story that bounces back and forth from Squall and Yuffie's point of views, reflecting on past present and future. SquallxYuffie.
1. Snow

**snow**  
-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Point of View: Yuffie  
  
There's just something about the first snow of the year. Or even the snow after that. Maybe it's just me, but it seems almost magical and yet frightening at the same time. I don't know why I think its frightening. We've never actually had anyone starve because the snow got too high and we couldn't escape. No frozen bodies or anything like that.  
  
I may be a little frightened of the snow but my fear doesn't stop me from loving it. Who couldn't love what seems like pieces of the stars themselves falling from the sky? It's almost like a meteor shower, but better. Its softer...it almost seems warmer until you actually go outside and experience it.  
  
Aerith and Squall...I mean _Leon_...make fun of me. I suppose its because every year since we've come here, the moment I notice the snow I run outside. No coat, no hat, no gloves...nothing. I think its better that way. Once, when I was ten, I noticed the snow right after I got out of the shower. I ran outside with only a towel wrapped around me. I got really sick and had to stay in bed for three weeks. It happens every year pretty much, I go outside without winter clothing on and i end up catching a cold. I should be more responsible but I'm still a kid so I don't have to be.  
  
I think I like the snow because snow didn't happen in Hollow Bastion. It was always sunny there. Not here. There's no sun in Traverse Town. I don't know which is better, sun or snow? I don't know if Squall or Aerith would agree but I choose snow.  
  
Usually the first snow makes me happy but not today. Today's the ten year anniversary...I haven't been home in ten years...It seems like ages...I should go inside soon because its beginning to get colder, but I know that when I do I'll have to put up with Squall's silence, Aerith's tears and the absence of my other two best friends. I'd like to go and talk to Cid because I know that he'd cheer me up, but i feel like I should be here.  
  
I hug the bear I'm holding even tighter. This bear is something special, the only thing I have left of my home. It isn't my bear though, I'm only keeping it until my friend comes back. Its sad but i don't even remember her name anymore. I suppose ten years without someone can do that to you.  
  
I remember the bear's name though. It's Siru. Siru. I will never forget his name, I promised her that. She was only four and I was six. They took her away. One of my best friends. I still had Squall and Aerith and even Cloud then but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same after that. We were attacked by the Heartless and Cloud was lost. Aerith, Squall, Cid and I made it out okay, but Cloud...I haven't seen him in ten years either. But I remember his name. But maybe that's only because I hear Aerith crying his name at night.  
  
Squall changed his name. I don't think he really expected to stop them all by himself. I think all he wanted to do was to at least save the five of us. Actually I believe Squall changed when they took Kairi away.  
  
I remember now...her name was Kairi...  
  
I remember that she found him first and he ran with her and found us. But Lord Ansem needed her...Squall didn't want him to take her but...Ansem is...was our king. Squall could not defy him.  
  
I think that's when he began to think about changing his name.  
  
Two weeks later the Heartless came. I almost didn't make it, but Squall managed to drag me into the ship. I don't know what happened between Cloud and Aerith when Squall was dragging me away, but Aerith will begin to bawl if I ask her.  
  
That day ten years ago was the worst day of my life. Of all of our lives. Well...at least Squall's, Aerith's, Cid's and mine. I can't speak for Cloud or Kairi because they're gone. I don't remember anything else that happened that day. Except...  
  
I don't know if it was a dream or if it was real, but as we went farther away from our world. I looked out the window one last time and I could have sworn that for the very first time, it was snowing in Hollow Bastion.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: What did you think? Is it good. It originally started out as a Squall/Yuffie fic but instead it came out like this. This will probably be a one-shot, unless I feel up to adding on to it or if I use more fic's from different points of view.  
  
If you really want to understand this better you should read The Days Before.  
  
Don't forget to review!  



	2. Stories

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 2: Stories  
**  
  
  
  
Point of view: Squall/Leon(whichever you prefer)  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's outside again."  
  
  
Even as I say this I know that Aerith already knows. Its not a surprise anymore, she's done this for ten years now.  
  
  
"She's got to stop doing this."  
  
  
"Why?" Aerith asks me, "What's so wrong with wanting to play in the snow?"  
  
  
"Because she's sixteen."  
  
  
"Which means she's still a kid."  
  
  
"I know, but she has to start acting like an adult."  
  
  
"Why can't she stay a kid forever? I'd give anything to be her. She barely even remembers that day."  
  
  
"I can't believe its been ten years..."  
  
  
I shake my head, trying to clear it. Ten years away from home...It's been way too long...  
  
  
"I need to get out of this world..."  
  
  
"Haven't you heard anything from King Mickey lately?"  
  
  
"He's gone. I haven't seen him in two months. The Heartless probably got him."  
  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
  
"You know its probably true. The Heartless take everything, in the end they always win."  
  
  
Aerith doesn't look at me. I can see her eyes fill with tears. I want to comfort her, but I can't. If Cloud were still here he could. But I can't. I don't remember how.  
  
  
"I'm going outside."  
  
  
She doesn't answer, I didn't really expect her too.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
I'm staying in the shadows. I don't really know why. But something in me doesn't want to let Yuffie see me.  
  
  
She's grown. She's not a six year old anymore, and yet we all still treat her like one. Maybe its a way of trying to convince ourselves that nothing has changed.  
  
  
She's holding something. A bear.  
  
  
Siru.  
  
  
He was Kairi's bear, a present from her parents. I shouldn't have let him take Kairi. I should have said no and run as far as I could. I felt like they all hated me when I gave her to him...but I was fifteen, I didn't know any better.  
  
  
I wipe a tear from my eye, I'm very glad that no one can see me. Squall Leonhart doesn't cry...I mean _Leon _doesn't cry.  
  
  
The truth is that I actually hate that name. Leon. I hate him because he's stronger than me. Leon will always be stronger than Squall.  
  
  
I found that out when the Heartless took Cloud.  
  
  
"Squall?"  
  
  
"Leon."  
  
  
I mentally curse myself. While I was thinking I wandered out of my hiding spot allowing Yuffie to find me.  
  
  
"What are you doing out here? You always said that you hated the snow."  
  
  
"I do hate it."  
  
  
"I don't think that you really hate it."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I-" She starts but then stops almost as if she's afraid to talk to me.  
  
  
I sit down next to her and notice that she's shivering. I take off my   
jacket and give it to her.  
  
  
She stares at it for a minute, surprised. Then she smiles at me and wraps it even tighter around her body.  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Neither of us says anything for awhile, just stare at the snow that's falling just as hard as ever.  
  
  
"Do you remember when you were fifteen and I was six? Do you remember the time when you had to babysit me and Kairi?"  
  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
  
"Because the whole time we were awful and made it a bad night until I ended up almost falling out of a tree. But you caught me. Then we all went inside and you told us a story. One about snow. Kairi fell asleep before the ending and you thought I was asleep too. But you kept on talking and your eyes lit up. You were so happy, you really loved that story."  
  
  
"It was just a story."  
  
  
"But it seemed like it was more to you."  
  
  
"You're thinking too much."  
  
  
"But the look in your eyes...I remember the first time we ever saw it snow here...you're eyes were lit up...just like when you told us the story..."  
  
  
I didn't know what to say. Maybe she was right, maybe I really did love the snow. At least, maybe Squall did.  
  
  
"Thanks Yuffie," I tell her, "Thanks."  
  
  
And I can tell that she knows I mean it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Woah! I actually wrote another part to this. I changed my mind, this story _is_ going to be a Squall and Yuffie fic. Don't expect a lot of smooching or anything like that. I'm more of a one kiss per story type of person. I think it makes it better.  
  
  
Hope you enjoy it. I enjoy writing it. So now I'm going to juggle three fics. Yipes! Wish me luck!  



	3. Ice Water

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
**Chapter 3: Ice Water  
  
  
  
  
  
**Point of view: Yuffie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The snow stopped three days ago, when it changed into hail. I may love snow, but I can find no love for hail. It hurts. Snow's gentler.  
  
I'm trapped at the hotel with Aerith. For the past two hours we've played 15 rounds of go fish. Aerith won't let me play poker, she says I'm   
too young. Personally I think sixteen is plenty old enough.  
  
"Got any eights?" She asks me.  
  
I have two eights, but I've been cheating for awhile now, to spice the game up. Go fish gets boring pretty quick. But try telling Aerith that.  
  
"Go fish!" I announce loudly.  
  
"Are you cheating Yuffie? Let me see your cards!"  
  
"If I let you see me cards then _you'd_ be cheating."  
  
She lunges for them anyway. I try to keep away, but she resorts to biting my fingers.  
  
"OUCH! What happened to acting your age? Even _I_ don't bite anymore."  
  
She looks through my cards. While I sit there sucking the wound because she managed to draw blood.  
  
"You little cheat! No wonder you won the last five games!"  
  
"If you'd just teach me how to play poker than I'd be fine!"  
  
"You're too young!"  
  
I sigh in a defeated sort of way. I'm actually too bored to fight back. Aerith leaves the room and comes back with a board game. A boring one too. One of those board games that involves a lot of numbers and math and the whole point is to earn the most money.  
  
I play along with her to keep her happy, but my mind is definitely not on the game.  
  
"And that's a thousand dollars to me. Your turn Yuffie. Yuffie? What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"It's Squall, uh...I mean Leon."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I think he's changed."  
  
"Funny. He said the same thing about you.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do _you_ think I've changed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I wonder why he does?"  
  
"I think he's just beginning to notice that you aren't six anymore."  
  
"He didn't realize that before?"  
  
"No, I don't think he did."  
  
I'm surprised. How could Squall still think I'm six? He doesn't really think that does he? I've grown, a lot. I even look different.  
  
And if he did still think of me as a six year old, I wonder what suddenly made him realize that I'm not?  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I _was_ going into the Waterway."  
  
"You can't. The water is frozen."  
  
"I'll walk on top of it."  
  
"You'll fall through and then you'll freeze to death."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
I'm angry with him. He hasn't actually done anything but I'm angry at him. Maybe its because he's beginning to treat me like a little girl again.  
  
I spin around and carefully place one foot onto the ice. It doesn't break. So I put my other foot onto it. Slowly I inch my way towards the middle where I know there'll be solid land.  
  
About half way there I turn around and smile a triumphant smile. I show him that he was wrong and I can take care of myself.  
  
But then everything changes and I feel something cracking beneath my feet. I yell for Squall before I'm sucked into the freezing cold water that threatens to destroy me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Another chapter that comes from my little one-shot. I'm trying my best to keep everybody in character. So try and tell me if I need to make any adjustments. I think Yuffie may get out of character in some chapters.  



	4. Weak

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**  
Chapter 4:Weak  
  
  
  
  
  
**Point of View: Squall...no Leon...whatever...  
  
  
  
  
  
She started moving. I let out the breath I hadn't realized that I was holding. She was alive. Frozen to the bone, but alive nonetheless.  
  
She whimpered softly and then was silent. I picked up her frail body and began walking towards the hotel. The image kept replaying over and over in my head.  
  
She had been angry at me, I could tell, although I didn't know why. I guess she had been trying to prove something when she stepped onto that ice. She had turned around and smiled just to spite me. Then she fell through.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm dragging her cold, wet body out of the water. How I managed to make it back without going under myself is beyond me.  
  
I know she's alive but there's still a fear wrapped around my heart. When she started to fall I...I...  
  
I felt Leon start to slip away.  
  
For a moment Squall came back...I felt weak and scared...  
  
But Leon didn't want that to happen so he ran out there and saved her.  
  
While Squall cried on the ice.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"She's going to be okay, right?"  
  
I don't care that I've already asked Aerith that three times now. I just can't stand the thought of losing someone else.  
  
"She'll be fine Sq-Leon. She just needs some rest."  
  
Aerith gently places her hands on my back and pushes me out of the room.  
  
And I stand there looking at the door with expectant eyes. Like a dog waiting for its master.  
  
Once I realize she isn't coming out, I sigh and turn away. I pace back and forth while turning something over and under in my mind.  
  
Why do I care so much?  
  
I didn't pace for Kairi or Cloud. I didn't worry continuously. And I hadn't had a hard time thinking clearly then.  
  
So why all of this for Yuffie?  
  
Maybe I'm feeling guilty because she only went out there to prove   
something to me. Or maybe its because it seems like she's changed.  
  
I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since she reminded me of the snow. Squall loves the snow. Leon doesn't. I feel myself begin to tear inside. I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy. Squall and Leon are the same person I remind myself. But I realize it isn't going to work.  
  
I may be able to fool my friends, but I can't fool myself. Actually _myselves_.  
  
There's two people inside my one body. There's Squall, the weakling who couldn't save his friends and gave away a little girl. Then there's Leon, the strong man who everybody loves and adores.  
  
I'd much rather be Leon than Squall.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
She's awake.  
  
Aerith just came out to tell me. Yuffie's awake. Aerith says she wants to thank her hero.  
  
The hero doesn't care that she's awake, but Squall does. The hero simply nods and follows Aerith into the Hotel Room.  
  
As soon as I go in Aerith goes out. I guess Yuffie wanted to thank me privately.  
  
The Squall part of me leaps with joy when it sees Yuffie wide awake and alert. On top of her are what seems like a thousand blankets. I go over to her and Squall almost makes me smile but Leon forces him back.  
  
"Hey."  
  
After three hours of pacing in front of her door and all I manage to say is 'Hey'.  
  
"Hey yourself." Her voice is hoarse, but her smile is huge.  
  
"I'm...glad...your okay." Why is it so difficult for me to say that?  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
I just nod.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone onto the ice. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not a kid anymore. That I don't need your help."  
  
Something in me panics. The idea that Yuffie doesn't need my help is starting to make me angry. I don't know why.  
  
"Damn Yuffie! You sure have a funny way of showing that your an adult dont'cha?"  
  
I'm yelling at her and I don't mean to do it.  
  
"Squall I-"  
  
"Its Leon!!!" I scream this at the top of my lungs. I want everyone to know. I don't want the Squall part of me anymore. He's weak. He's a baby. He's nothing.  
  
"Leon saved you not Squall! Squall is dead! Squall is gone! I am Leon!!!"  
  
She stares up at me, frightened. But I need to make sure she understands.  
  
I grab her shoulders hard and she whimpers from the pain.  
  
I stare straight into her eyes and whisper:  
  
"Don't you ever forget it."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Squall...Ack! I mean _Leon_ has some weird personality issues going on there. How is poor Yuffie going to deal with it?  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!


	5. Of Keyblades and Kairi

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
**Chapter 5: Of Keyblades and Kairi.  
  
  
**A/N: I know everyone's going to throw things at me for adding such a boring chapter, but I felt I just had too.*dodges tomato***  
  
  
**Point of View: Yuffie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two and a half weeks since I fell under the ice. Squall hasn't had anymore outbursts since then. I don't even know exactly what happened.  
  
I'm still calling him Squall. At least to myself. I've been careful what I say around him since...the incident.  
  
When it happened he changed. When he yelled at me I truly did believe he was an entirely different person. At that moment he became Leon.  
  
But Squall's still in there. He has to be. It isn't possible to completely erase yourself and rebuild yourself as someone else. Is it?  
  
It can't be.  
  
If it was possible...I don't know what I'd do...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."  
  
"That's Leon."  
  
The way he's looking at me shows that he knows that I called him that on purpose. His eyes narrow slightly and I can see him getting angry. But I'm safe. He won't yell in front of this kid. Especially since this kid is the one we've been waiting for.  
  
"The Keyblade..." The kid trails off.  
  
I get up and walk across the room.  
  
"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." I tell him.  
  
"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."  
  
I almost kill Squall for saying that. He couldn't give the kid any hope. Just the bad news.  
  
"Still hard to believe that _you _of all people are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."  
  
I groan inwardly. He can't even be nice to the only person who can save us. I wish he could be just a little bit more grateful.  
  
"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"  
  
For the next couple minutes I let Squall explain about the worlds. And then he came to the Heartless.  
  
"The Heartless?" The kid asks.  
  
"The ones who attacked you, you remember?"  
  
"Those without hearts." Squall tells him.  
  
"The darkness in people's heart--that's what attracts them." I tell the boy.  
  
"And there is darkness within every heart."  
  
I thought for a moment and then turned to him.  
  
"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"  
  
When he said he didn't know, Squall and I continued to tell him that Ansem had once studied the Heartless. We told him how all of his findings were written down in his reports. But when he asked to see them we could only shake our heads and tell him that they were lost a long time ago.  
  
We then explained how we had been looking for his key for a long time.  
  
"So...this is the key?"  
  
"Exactly!" I said nodding my head.  
  
"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Squall tells him without any emotion.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask for this."  
  
I feel sorry for him but he has to know.  
  
"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."  
  
"So tough luck." Squall says waving the boy off.  
  
"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." He gasps and leaps up, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"  
  
I look at the boy startled by the name. It couldn't be the same Kairi...Could it? I turn my head towards Squall but his face remains expressionless. I decide its probably best if I don't mention her now.  
  
I stay on the bed dangling my legs over the edge. The boy runs around the room for awhile annoying Squall. I think I might just like this kid.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
I gasp for breath as Aerith and I run as fast as we can to the First District. Squall and Sora(that's the kid) ran off to fight the Heartless. I'm hoping that he'll be at the First District when we get there.  
  
"Could you slow down Yuffie? I'm not as young as you!"  
  
I turn around exasperated.  
  
"You're only twenty-three!"  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me!"  
  
"You're too young to be worrying about your age."  
  
"You're never too young for that!"  
  
I sigh and then start running again. I reach the wooden doors first and push them open.  
  
"Hurry up!" I yell to Aerith.  
  
"Besides being old, I'm also wearing a skirt, so just hold your horses! What's the big rush anyway?"  
  
"The Heartless!"  
  
She shakes her head at me.  
  
"They should be going after the Keyblade Master. Remember?"  
  
Of course I know that, but how could I tell her that the real reason I'm rushing is because I want to make sure Squall's okay.  
  
"I guess I forgot." I say.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Where's Sora?" I ask Squall.  
  
I'm smiling. Big wide smile. Squall looks at me like I've just gone off the deep end. I realize that I'm grinning like an idiot, but I can't help it Squall's safe. I almost throw my arms around him, but I remember his outburst all to well to try.  
  
"Not far behind. You two made it here fast."  
  
"Aerith was worried." I lie.  
  
He doesn't say anything and neither do I.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! Sora!... Of course he's not going to that big of a part to the story. But he's still here right?  
  
I know this chapter isn't that exciting because it's actually part of the game but...I felt that it had to be added.


	6. While You Sleep

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6: While you sleep.  
  
  
  
**Point of view: Squall/Leon.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't get her out of my head. Ever since I yelled at her I feel different. I wish she would just hit me and tell me I'm a jerk so that things can get back back to the way they were.  
  
Somehow I'm not so sure that's possible anymore.  
  
I know she hates me...or at least a part of me...but that's the problem. I don't know which part she hates.  
  
And what if she hates Leon? Is it right that I'll turn back into Squall just because _she _wants me to? Leon is everything now. Squall is...disappearing.  
  
Do I want Squall to go? I do and yet...Squall existed long before Leon. Does that mean that Squall has the right to exist more than Leon? But Leon is everything I want to be, he hasn't ever let anyone down. Squall has. Cloud and Kairi.  
  
So doesn't that mean that Leon is in fact the better half? But Leon is...overprotective. Leon has refused to let me see Yuffie grow up. Leon has tried to convince me that nothing has changed.  
  
Squall wants Yuffie to grow up. He doesn't want to rush her, but he'll feel better when he's sure she can fend for herself.  
  
Leon wants her to be a child forever. He wants to be the hero forever. He wants the girls to notice he's strong. He wants them to adore him.  
  
Squall wants only one person to love. He's just not sure he's found her yet.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Squall?! Wake up Squall! Wake up!"  
  
I slowly begin to focus on the figure in front of me. Yuffie is cowering in front of me whimpering. I feel my arms above my head, raised in an attack stance. Its completely dark out, the only light coming from the lightning when it crashes down. The Hotel Room I share with Yuffie is a mess. Chairs are flung everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" I ask bewildered.  
  
Yuffie doesn't answer.  
  
"What happened I said?!" Why won't she answer me?  
  
"Squall?" She asks quietly.  
  
I realize what she was staring at. In my hands is my Gunblade. Its raised above my head as though I was about to attack.  
  
"What did I--" I can't say anything else.  
  
"No," She whispers, "It wasn't you, it was Leon."  
  
"But I'm..." I still can't finish my sentences. Instead I kneel down beside her and pull her into my arms. I can feel her whole body shaking.  
  
I almost killed her. I almost killed Yuffie.  
  
I slowly pull away from her and whisper:  
  
"Sleep with Aerith tonight and lock the doors. I'll clean up in here. If this happens again I-" I swallow hard, "I want you to do whatever you can to wake me up and stop me."  
  
She nods and pulls herself up. Some of her clothing is singed and she has a long gash on her leg. She turns to leave but pulls back for a minute.  
  
"How do I wake you if you aren't asleep?"  
  
Then she turns and walks away. I sit there for a while and eventually I pull my knees to my head and begin to weep.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
I stare at the water in the Waterway. Its quite deep in some places. Deep enough to drown myselves. Both of them. They'd finally shut up for good.  
  
The weather is strange in Traverse Town. One week it snows, the next is extremely warm. I don't believe that there are actually any real seasons here. That's why the water's already thawed.  
  
I stare at the water debating whether I'll do it or not. Finally I decide its for the best.  
  
I look around for the deepest part of the water and head towards it. I look around to make sure no ones watching and then I dunk my head under.  
  
Only to be yanked out by my hair.  
  
"Squall Leonhart!" I hear Yuffie cry out. I begin struggling to get my head back under. Eventually all I manage to do is soak both me and Yuffie.  
  
She comes up gasping for air and then dunks me. So I come up from underneath her and then I throw her into a deep area. She comes up glaring and then flings herself on top of me using all of her weight to submerge me.  
  
Twenty minutes later we lay gasping on the floor of the Waterway.  
  
"Thanks Yuffie."  
  
"For what?" She asks.  
  
"For reminding me of who I used to be."  
  
She seems slightly upset with my answer.  
  
"Squall, I did that to show you who you _are._"  
  
"That's Leon."  
  
"You're impossible!" She cries and then splashes me.  
  
So I splash her back. So she leans forward and grabs my face and...  
  
Kisses me right on the lips.  
  
The kiss is making me become whole. I feel more real then I've felt in years, and yet...  
  
I pull away from her and groan.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Leon..." I manage to choke out. My voice is different. Its still mine but its harder, harsher.  
  
"Leave Squall alone!" She screams at me. I don't understand. I'm Squall.  
  
"There is no more Squall..." I can't believe what I'm hearing. I didn't make myself talk. But if I didn't who did?  
  
I look at Yuffie for help but when I look at her I'm overcome by this urge to kill her. She's holding onto my hands as tight as she can. I'll kill her. I know I will. I have to make her run, she has to be safe.  
  
"Run...Yuffie..." I manage to say before my world goes black.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh no, they finally kiss and now he's gone crazy...Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens.  



	7. Tournaments

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
**Chapter 7: Tournament.  
  
  
  
**Point of View: Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
He chases me as I run. Leon that is. Not Squall. Squall was the one who kissed me. Or maybe I kissed him. If I had known this would happen, I would have never done it.  
  
Leon is five times as scary as the Heartless.  
  
I shouldn't have kissed him. He's twenty-five and I'm...only sixteen. What if someone found out and he got in trouble? Is it illegal for him to kiss me?  
  
I suppose the more pressing question at the moment is why does Leon want to kill me? I never touched Leon, I didn't care about him at all. Only Squall.  
  
All I can do is shake my head and nod. I'm only sixteen! This is way too much!  
  
How can I hide behind that excuse? The reason that I walked out on that ice was to prove I wasn't a kid.  
  
I'm so mixed up inside.  
  
I slowly realize that Leon has disappeared. I keep turning around, determined not to be caught off guard. I'm in the alleyway still. Right by the boxes. If I have to I'll jump over them and make my way to the First District.  
  
"Oof!" I cry out as something lands on me that came from the boxes that I had been planning to escape from.  
  
I frantically try to get away from the figure on top of me.  
  
"Yuffie?! Ouch Yuffie that hurt! Ow! That was my stomach!"  
  
"Sora?!" I gasp.  
  
"Yeah its me! Stop jabbing me and I'll get off." Sora sounds slightly annoyed.  
  
We slowly untangle ourselves.  
  
"Where are Donald and Goofy?" I ask. Sora has come back to Traverse quite a bit but never without his companions.  
  
"Getting supplies. We were running out of ethers."  
  
"So how goes the hero business?"  
  
His eyes seem to almost glow with delight as he tells me how he visited two different worlds. In one he had to help a girl who had been wrongly accused of trying to steal a queen's heart. But when they finally had won she had been kidnapped.  
  
In another he was given the task to learn what it meant to be a true hero.  
  
"So how did the true hero thing go?"  
  
"I think I did pretty good."  
  
"You said they hold tournaments there?"  
  
"Yeah and I had to fight this really strong guy named Cloud and--"  
  
"CLOUD!" I interrupt, "Does he have pointy blond hair and a huge sword wrapped in tape?"  
  
He looked a little shocked for a moment.  
  
"You _know _him?"  
  
"YES! Where did you say this tournament was?"  
  
"The Coliseum."  
  
I grab the boy and give him a great big bear hug.  
  
"Thank-you _so _much!"  
  
Then I speed off over the boxes and into the First District.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Short Chapter I know, but I have to get back to Squall/Leon.  
  
And now they know where Cloud is. Hmmmm....I wonder if they'll meet him soon.  



	8. Suicide Fails

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
**Chapter 8: Suicide fails  
  
  
  
**Point of View: Squall/Leon  
  
  
  
I groan and then grasp at my heart. My chest feels like its going to explode. I don't remember anything that happened. Why am I in the Waterway? Where is everyone?  
  
I rack my brain for memories. All I can seem to remember is a face and then a pain erupts through my body.  
  
I feel something on my right hand. I turn to see my Gunblade lying in it. Slowly a sense of dread fills me.  
  
"Yuffie?" My voice is hard and cracked. I look around but there's no sign of her.  
  
I have to find her. What if I hurt her again?  
  
I turn to leave but then stop. What if when I see her I go crazy and attack her? I'll never be able to live with myself after that.  
  
I have to do it. I have to kill myself. Leon would do it, Leon would do anything to protect Yuffie and Aerith. Leon's not a coward like Squall. But Squall doesn't want to. He's afraid. Squall doesn't want to die to save Yuffie. Squall is a selfish coward.  
  
But I'm Leon now. And Leon is ready to die. Dying for his friends. A noble death fit for Leon.  
  
I pick myself up and run as fast as I can out of the Waterway. If Yuffie catches me then everything is lost.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Deep breath in. Deep breath out.  
  
I'm standing on top of the gizmo shop. I plan to throw myself off and plunge to my death. But it doesn't seem to be going well. My legs refuse to obey what I tell them. They refuse to go near the edge of the building.  
  
"Damn..." I curse my legs and their weakness.  
  
Through sheer force of will I manage to put myself at the very edge of the tower. I swallow hard and close my eyes afraid I'm going to faint.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Ack!" I yell as I whirl around and fumble over my own feet. Curse these legs of mine. I sway for moment and then I fall off the edge.  
  
Somehow I manage to grab onto the edge with one hand.  
  
"SQUALL!" Yuffie cries. The next thing I see is her face looming over the edge. She grabs onto my hand and attempts to pull me up. Sadly I outweigh her by at least 60 pounds.  
  
"You better go on a diet!" She yells at me. I help her out by placing my feet against the wall and attempt to walk up it. It works for a moment before I slide back down.  
  
"Don't worry guys!" I hear someone yell from behind Yuffie. Suddenly Sora's face comes into view. He reaches for my other hand and I grab his. Together Yuffie and Sora manage to pull me back up.  
  
"...Thanks." I tell them.  
  
"No problem Leon!" Sora chirps happily, "You would have done the same for me."  
  
"And I wasn't going to let you die before giving you the big news!" Yuffie says excitedly.  
  
"Big news?" I wonder aloud.  
  
"I gotta go guys! Donald and Goofy are waiting for me. I'm going to ask Donald to let me drive the Gummi Ship." Sora then leaves.  
  
Alone with Yuffie again. It seems like this hasn't turned out good for the past two days now. I wonder what big news she's talking about?  
  
"I think I know where Cloud is!" She tells me happily.  
  
"Y-you do?" I ask her, praying that she isn't joking.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She says.  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"At another world called the Olympus Coliseum. It's a training place, where you can learn to become a hero, or something like that. We'll have to ask Cid for a Gummi ship. This is going to be great! We'd better go tell Aerith."  
  
"No." I tell her.  
  
"No?"  
  
"We can't tell Aerith."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because she lives for him. If we get her hopes up and he's not there she'll be crushed. And its been ten years...he might not remember us." I say sadly.  
  
"I guess you're right," Yuffie whispers softly. But then she smiles, "But we can still go right?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
She then grabs my arm and yanks me towards the world exit. I vaguely think about asking her to stop so we can tell Aerith where we're going but she pulls me to fast for me to speak.  
  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Now you get to see them reunite with Cloud. Ain't it exciting?  
  



	9. Cloud

**Snow  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**  
Chapter 9: Cloud  
  
  
  
**Point of View: Yuffie.  
  
  
"Ugh...I hate flying..." I complain between retching spells. Squall glances me out of the corner of his eye and then resumes staring out of the front of the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Its great to be flying again." Our pilot Cid says. I can only groan and clutch my stomach.  
  
"This _was_ your idea." Squall points out. Of course it was my idea. I always have these ideas that seem good but then turn out to be bad ones. Like when I forced Squall to go on a date with me back in Hollow Bastion and then almost fell out of a tree. Yeah...bad idea...  
  
But then again maybe seeing Cloud will make this stomach ache worth it. Of course part of the whole upset stomach may have to do with the fact that we lied to Aerith about why we were going to this world and then left her alone in a town filled with Heartless.  
  
I groan again, overcome by another wave of nausea. Then I empty my stomach for about the tenth time. You'd think that by like the fifth time there would be nothing left to throw up.  
  
I only remember feeling this bad once before and that was when I accidentally got drunk at a dance when I was six. I remember Squall carried me into the men's bathroom and I threw up everywhere. And then a bunch of boys came in and almost went to the bathroom with me still in there until Squall yelled at them to get out.  
  
By then my hair had fallen out of its pigtails and was flowing into my face. I was sure my hair which had been so nice at the beginning of the night would be soaked with my own vomit. But then I felt a cool hand pull it out of my face. I turned around a bit to find Squall holding my hair back.  
  
I smile out of the corner of my mouth, reliving my memories, but then it slowly turns into a twisted sick face as I feel myself begin getting sick again.  
  
"You're going to throw up all over your hair Yuffie." I hear Squall tell me. I can't even nod or give any sign that I know. I just try to keep everything down.  
  
I try pushing my hair behind my ears but its too short. I hope they have showers in this world.  
  
But then I feel a soft cool hand gently pulling it out of my face. I sigh and then let it all come up. Then I close my eyes and lean back into the warm arms of Squall Leonhart.  
  
I can tell that he's shocked by this. But I don't care. I'm just glad to know that Squall isn't gone. At least not yet.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Here ya are. The Olympus Coliseum." Cid tells us and then heads back to the ship. "Just call me when you're done doing whatever you're gonna do. I'll be waiting outside the gates."  
  
Then he hops in his ship and flies away to park the Gummi Ship.  
  
"I guess we'd better start looking for Cloud." I tell Squall. And then we head to the large golden doors in front of us. We're almost there when Sora along with Donald and Goofy come flying out the doors running right into Squall and me.  
  
"Sorry guys." He says, and Donald and Goofy nod, "We were just checking to see when the next contest is." He droops his head a bit, "Phil says not for awhile." He then smiles at us, "So you're here to find that Cloud guy right?"  
  
"Yep." I hear myself say.  
  
"Good luck! Hey where's Aerith? Didn't she know him too?" He asks looking slightly confused.  
  
"Don't tell Aerith what were doing. If you do I'll kill you. Keyblade Master or not." Squall...no its Leon talking now says.  
  
I feel like kicking him. But I know by the look on Sora's face that he's too scared to rat on us. So I play along and smile a we're-gonna-kill-you-smile. He backs up a bit and then runs a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"I won't tell." He promises. Then him and his companions say good-bye and head back to their ship.  
  
Squall and I move closer to the doors when I notice a small black creature standing just in front of them. I scream and then fling a shuriken at the Heartless. Being a shadow it vanishes after only the third shuriken.  
  
"Hades might be upset." A voice tells me.  
  
I whirl around to find two big blue eyes staring down at me. He looks just like the day we left Hollow Bastion. His fathers cape is in even more shreds than before. His blond hair was just as spiky as I remember. And his blue eyes are just how I remember them.  
  
I fling my arms around him and begin to cry softly. Cloud's back.  
  
"Good to see you to Yuffie." He says casually. I unravel my arms and look up at him.  
  
That's it? Ten years of separation and when he finally sees us again all he can say is 'Good to see you to Yuffie'? He doesn't even acknowledge that Squall's there. He doesn't even hug me back. He may look the same but he's changed. He's not quite so warm anymore.  
  
"Cloud." _Leon _says nodding his head.  
  
"Squall." Cloud replies.  
  
"Leon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Leon."  
  
Cloud gives him a confused look but doesn't say anything. He doesn't move either. No friendly pats on the back. No brotherly hug. Nothing. They just stare at each other unwilling to do anything.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" I ask them loudly.  
  
They just ignore me.  
  
"Whose Hades?" Squall asks him.  
  
"Lord of the Dead. He controls the Heartless in this world."  
  
"I see you know about the Heartless."  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Something's going on between them that I'm not understanding. They both seem almost angry with each other.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Why did you?" Squall retaliates.  
  
"It was part of a deal." Cloud tells him.  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"The only deal that matters."  
  
"What deal?" Squall asks again.  
  
"It was ten years ago."  
  
"What deal?" Squall persists.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Cloud asks him, his eyes showing a hidden sadness.  
  
"Probably not. But you should tell me anyway."  
  
"Then listen to what I'm going to tell you now. Don't interrupt me or ask questions. I probably won't be able to answer them."  
  
He leads us over to the steps that lead out of the world and we all sit down. I lay my head down figuring that a long story is about to happen.  
  
"You both know that ten years ago the Heartless attacked Hollow Bastion. Well when they first appeared Squall, Aerith and I met at the lobby and..."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
The sky was in chaos. Everything was wrong. Cloud ran blindly down the steps to the lobby of the castle. He tripped, fell and swore. But he was immediately lifted by two others.  
  
"Where's Yuffie?" He cried over the raging wind. Dark creatures were pouring in all around them. They were only kept away by Squall's violent swings with his Gunblade.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Squall screamed his eyes filled with terror.  
  
"No!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Damn!" He yelled and then sped off towards the rich section of rooms hoping to find Yuffie. Aerith then turned to Cloud and pulled on his arm.  
  
"We have to find Cid! If his ships work then we may be able to escape. Once Squall has Yuffie they'll meet us there."  
  
"Cloud! Aerith! Help!" Came a familiar voice. They both turned around to find Nero, Vino and Emos' brother, running towards them. He kicked a Heartless out of the way and then ran as fast as he could towards Cloud and Aerith.  
  
But he never made it.  
  
The long sword came right through his heart. He screamed as his life drained away. Aerith screamed and covered her eyes, while Cloud could only let out a horrified yell.  
  
They saw the figure slowly remove the sword from the boy's heart. His eyes glinted maniacally. His long silver hair flew about his body.  
  
"Sephiroth?..." Cloud choked out.  
  
"No!" Aerith cried and then flung herself at Sephiroth beating her fists on his chest, "So many have died already. Why would you kill him? Why?" She turned around to Cloud, "Please Cloud help me. Tell him enough. Tell him-"  
  
"NO!!!" Cloud yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched Sephiroth plunge his sword straight through Aerith's stomach. Cloud caught her as she fell. He felt her life slip away.  
  
"No..." He cried softly weeping over her limp body. Her braids had come undone in the wind and now her beautiful long brown hair spilled over her shoulders. He then turned to Sephiroth, hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
"I'll kill you," Cloud whispered softly. Sephiroth looked at him and laughed. Then he dissappeared.  
  
"Come back coward! I'll kill you! You killed Aerith! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
_Actually **you** don't deserve to live. _Sephiroth's voice chimed in his mind.  
  
Cloud shook his head and then turned back to Aerith's limp body. He wrapped his arms around her again and began whispering soothing words in her ears. Words that she would never hear.  
  
"I-I...I'll do anything to get you back Aerith...anything..." He told her softly.  
  
"Anything?" Someone asked him. He turned around to find a man standing behind him. At least it seemed like a man. But its skin was blue and instead of hair he had fire on top of his head.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Goodness where are my manners?" He said and then held a hand out to Cloud, "I'm Hades Lord of the Dead. Hi , how're you doing?"  
  
"Not good...I have to take Aerith to the ship to escape from these creatures." He said pointing at the creatures who surprisingly weren't attacking him.  
  
"Don't worry you're safe. These creatures won't attack me. But I would like to point out to you that you're little friend there is well...dead."  
  
"She's not...She's going to be okay...I..." But he couldn't go on.  
  
"She could be okay if you really want her to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I'm the Lord of the Dead. So let's make a deal. I bring the girl back to life, and make sure she has a safe trip out of here. And in return you kill this guy for me."  
  
"Kill?" Cloud's voice shook.  
  
"Yeah. Kill. Don't worry, you'll be properly trained first. And I'll even give you fifteen years to do it. The only way for your sweetheart here to stay alive is if Hercules is killed or someone beats me in a battle. But you can't beat me, only someone outside of the deal can. Oh, and if you don't get the job done in fifteen years. Aerith goes back to being dead and you'll remain my humble servant. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"No. If I don't kill him in fifteen years I die and Aerith becomes your servant."  
  
"Wow you really like this girl don't you? All right fine, fifteen years, you die, Aerith humble servant, yadda yadda yadda. Do we have a deal or not." Hades held out his hand. Cloud looked at it for a moment then back at Aerith. He grasped Hades hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: So that's why Cloud is helping Hades. Sweet ain't it?  
  
  



End file.
